How An Angel Fell
by Hontoutempest
Summary: One shot. Read and review if you like it.


How An Angel Fell  
  
brby: Athea  
  
br  
  
brDisclimbers: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
bri  
  
You were suppose to love ME. Only me. How could you do this? Why Raye and the girls?? Couldn't you at least leave me something?!?/i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She was sobbing, choking on her tears.   
  
br  
  
bri  
  
Didn't you think I would have notice? Do you really think I'm that stupid? Years after years I've forgiven you! Years after years I've told myself that you would change. You loved me. . . . .didn't you?/i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
The bed shook with the force of her sobs, the pillow wet with her grief. Her long once gorgeous brilliant blonde hair was wet with the water and salt of her tears.   
  
br  
  
bri  
  
Was it me? Is it because of me? Did I . . .was I not good enough for you? /i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
The rain lashed out against the windows, and the heavens cried with her.   
  
br  
  
bri  
  
What happened to our happily ever after? /i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
The thought was laced with sadness, her tears calming.   
  
br  
  
bri  
  
What happened to your forever love?/i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
That thought raced through her head.   
  
br  
  
bri  
  
What happened to your forever love? You said it was for forever. You've promised me, you've PROMISED me. You've said our love was a forever love. You told me that I was your everything. You PROMISED me that it would always stay that way. /i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She was still for a minute after that thought. Staring blankly at empty space. Then,i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
You promised that to me in your wedding vow./i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She was still after that. Remembering her wedding, wondering, now, if he was cheating on her even then.   
  
br  
  
bri  
  
Who are you with now?!? How is your BUSINESS trip?!? HUH Darien? HOW IS IT?!?/i and then sadder,i . . . . . . How. . . .is she?/i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
The rains outside slowed. The winds stopped their howling.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Even sadder now,i Who is . . .she? . . . . .Is she . . .better. . .then the rest?. . . .Better then . . . ./i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She stopped. Unable to think, unable to even ask that question inside her own head.  
  
br  
  
bri  
  
I can't live like this. I don't think I can take it anymore. . . . . . No I know I can't take it anymore./i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
With that thought decided, the fallen angel shakily rose from her bed. She stared blankly at her bare feet for a moment before she remembered how to make them function. And in that fashion she walked dazedly to the bathroom.   
  
br  
  
bri  
  
I have to end this. I'll be brave. You'll see. I can be brave. I'll prove you wrong this time./i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She opened a drawer and picked up the scissor. The edge gleamed as it caught a beam of the lightning.   
  
br  
  
bri  
  
I can too be brave. . . . . ./i and then almost sadly, i. . . .I'll finally make you proud of me./i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She grabbed the scissor with both hands and quickly brought it up and then down. She let out a harsh gasped as the deadly metal hit her heart and forced out the air in her lungs.  
  
br  
  
bri  
  
It hurts… it hurts so badly! . . . I can't breathe. I can't seem to breathe. /i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She fell, both of the hands still grabbing the scissor but not trying to take it back out. Gasping and trying to breathe all at once. Her heart and lungs failing her.  
  
br  
  
bri  
  
I never thought that it would hurt like this!/i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She laid where she had fallen. An angel covered in her own heart's blood. Bleeding, gasping, crying all at once.   
  
br  
  
bri  
  
I never thought it'll turn out like this. Never thought we'll turn out like this./i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Still gasping for breath. But quietly now. She is trying to control her breathing now. Wanting to draw out the physical hurt as long as she can so that the emotional ones could be forgotten for a while.   
  
br  
  
bri  
  
I wish you could see me now. . . . . . See how . . ./igaspedi . . .brave . . I am. /i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Her breath is slowing to almost nothing now. Her gasping along with it.  
  
br  
  
bri  
  
Wish . .you . . .could. . . ./igaspedi . . . . . . . . . .see. . . . . .me./i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She gasped for breath knowing that she was nearing death with each breath she took. But she still had one more thing to ponder, one last thought to think. Everything, the rain, the winds, and the heavens above froze as if to hear her last thought.   
  
br  
  
bri  
  
Have. . . .I. . . .e..v.er. . . .meant. . . .something? . . . . . ./iand then pleadingly,i . . .a. .n. .y. .thing?/i  
  
br  
  
br  
  
And then she was gone. Her heart collapsed at the end of the sentence as if it doesn't even want to think of that possibility. And as her heart collapse the earth mourn. The winds howled out its grief, the rains poured downed as if the earth was trying to drown itself in tears, and the heavens crying, losing itself in its sorrow. During it all, the moon shone for one last moment as the golden moon beam collects its fallen daughter and retreated upon itself to grieve alone. The clouds crowded together sheltering its grieving friend, rumbling thunderously all the while. And so the earth fell into total darkness waiting for the sun for its moon had deserted it now. And the only light it could look forward to was the sun's unforgiving harsh rays.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
brWow! It's 3:47 A.M. and I couldn't sleep sooo this just came out. And if anybody is wondering why all of my fics are so dark, I'll just tell you right now that I'm seriously not depressed. I haven't broken up with my boyfriend, I'm not trying to kill myself :), not thinking about killing myself, and all that stuff. Anyways, REVIEW! I'm thinking about writing Darien's P.O.V. Not sure though. 


End file.
